undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
X Bullet Club
The X Bullet Club is a villainous CAW stable that appears primarily in YXW (YouTube Xtreme Wrestling) and other promotions such as XWP (Xtreme Wrestling Promotion) & YIFW (YouTube International Federation Wrestling), & Total Impact. The group consists of currently 6 members: Max Mercury (Leader), Zack Thompson (Second In Command), Seth Turner (The Flyer), Reggie Killer (The Silencer), Kenny Taylor (The Powerhouse), & Cheryl Townsend (Zack's Girlfriend). The group made it's initial debut as a trio in YXW Valentine's Day Massacre with just Mercury, Thompson, & Turner. YXW (2016-present) Formation & Feud with Brett Storm At YXW St. Valentines Massacre, Max Mercury, Seth Turner and Zack Thompson formed X Bullet Club where the leader Max Mercury won a battle royal for a title match at YXWrestlemania, Brett Storm would show his disdain towards the group after St Valentines Massacre which ended in a 6 Man Tag Team Match at YXWrestlemania. Inclusion of Reggie Killer & Kenny Taylor; YXWrestleMania 2 At YXWrestlemania, Zack Thompson teamed with new X Bullet Club members Reggie Killer & Kenny Taylor and beat Brett Storm and Bro Code forcing Lula to leave Raw Championship Victories; Feud with the RAW Roster After YXWrestlemania the draft was finished and the X Bullet Club ended up being in Raw. At superstars after YXWrestlemania, Zack and Seth would face the New Generation in a victorious effort when Zack drop Brett on the apron with Seth capitalizing on his big boot. After the match Max Mercury would come out and with fellow members Zack and Seth and beat up Brett Storm. At Extreme Rules Seth was set to defend his 24/7 championship and would retain after beating Jack Silva but latter lose it to Casablanca. Zack would face Dice in a Extreme Rules match but would fail to win with Dice's arm bar and tap out. After he attacked dice after the match Sean Avery debut and packaged piledrivered Zack. In the main event Max Mercury would face his mortal enemy Brett Storm and DoggyDog but since all competitors were knockout max from Brett, Brett by Reggie and DoggyDog by Joshie P. Kenny try to knockout Christian Styles and Zack got an AKO in the end. All members of X Bullet Club was in the Aztec Warfare, where Zack Thompson got eliminated by DoggyDog, Seth Turner got eliminated by Christian Styles, Reggie Killer got eliminated by Antho, Kenny Taylor got eliminated by Brett Storm and Max Mercury went to the final two where he was eliminated by Brett Storm as well. XWP (2016-present) Debut & Move to Smackdown Max Mercury debuted in XWP in episode 2 beating Jake Navor after the lights turned off and back on, rumours swirled that X Bullet Club would debut. At Pride Max Mercury attacked Brett Storm and Lula with the debuting Kenny Taylor helping him out. On the Smackdown after Pride, Reggie Killer and Seth Turner attacked Lula after Lula beat Mercury. Later on in the night, Zack Thompson screwed Matteo out of the XWP Intercontinental Championship letting PJ Skillz hit the Phenomenal Forearm to win the match. YIFW (2016-present) Championship Pursuit & Domination YIFW New Blood Rising At YIFW New Blood Rising, the X Bullet Club (Mercury, Thompson, Turner, Taylor, & Reggie) would make their debuts along with new member Cheryl Townsend, who is Zack's Girlfriend and the YIFW Women's Champion (making the title X Bullet Club property. In the first match of the night, Zack Thompson would defeat Kyu Chan in a Falls Count Anywhere Match to become the new YIFW Champion. In the second match of the night, Kenny Taylor would take on X Bullet Club's Number 1 Enemy Brett Storm in an Iron Man Match. After narrowly losing to Storm at 6-5, Kenny would have his skull mask removed by Brett only to be revealed as Brett Storm's little brother. Afterwards, Kenny would K.O Brett Storm and would stand tall with leader of the X Bullet Club, Max Mercury. Later in the night, Seth Turner & Reggie Killer would defeat the Big Time Bros. to become the new YIFW Tag Team Champions (after getting help from Max); and Cheryl Townsend would retain her title in a Fatal 4 Way Match. At the end of the CPV, Max Mercury would appear again to attack the Residents Champion Arthur Crane who had just retained his title in a Fatal 4 Way Hell In A Cell Match. Members Championships & Accomplishments YXW: *24/7 Championship (1 Time) - Seth Turner YIFW: *YIFW Championship (1 Time, Current) - Zack Thompson *YIFW Tag Team Championship (1 Time, Current) - Seth Turner & Reggie Killer *Women's Championship (1 Time, Current) - Cheryl Townsend EYE: *Cruiserweight Championship (1 Time, Current) - Seth Turner